


Not Just When You Need Me

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [71]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Angst, Closeted Character, Drabble, F/F, Forbidden Love, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Following their latest spat, Cora had once again reconciled with Robert. Selfish as it was, Sarah always felt a sense of loss whenever they made up.





	Not Just When You Need Me

**Author's Note:**

> A belated Birthday giftfic for Delphine.

Following their latest spat, Cora had once again reconciled with Robert. Selfish as it was, Sarah always felt a sense of loss whenever they made up. When they fell out, she would be the one Cora turned to for comfort, to tell secrets and blow off steam, but when she was with Robert, she didn’t have that. Sarah missed the closeness, missed being the centre of Cora’s world. She wanted to be happy that Cora was happy again, but she just couldn’t be.

‘I want to be with you all the time,’ she thought ‘not just when you need me.’


End file.
